Elinor's words
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: Modern JE. The story of Elinor Eyre and her many hurts and comforts of life.
1. Chapter 1-In a place like this

**Chapter-1 In a place like this**

When I begin my life of those days, it can be best described as poor, miserable and hopeless. I mean not hopeless, but helpless. My name is Elinor Eyre. I'm actually speaking of those days when I was 13 when I use to live with my aunt and cousins too unlucky to be an orphan.

That morning, I stayed inside the house. Usually, I preferred to stay outdoors, but today it was unusually cold outside. The outside was covered with mist and the sky was dark too, seeming like a rain.

I had nothing more to do; so I went to my favorite place-the library. Books! The real true friends of my life. Indeed the saying is true. I took out a book called _The Sorcerer's Apprentice._ After all, it was reading, not studying. I never was interested in studying.

But then, suddenly, I heard a shout that almost gave me a jerk.

'Oh shit!' I murmured. 'It's Jon again.'

Jonathan Reed was my 15-year old dreaded cousin who probably liked to fight. He was always known to be a big bully in his school and was always up to something. And as I'm telling you, the blame was always Elinor.

'You brat!' he shouted.'How dare you take away my phone?'

I couldn't believe my ears. How could I take away his phone?

'God!' I thought.

Jon reached near me and asked, 'Why did you take away my phone? '

'Your phone?'I laughed lowly. 'When I'm not allowed to touch an inch of the house, how the hell can I take away your phone, Jon?'

'Now, I do not want any stories, alright? Just give MY PHONE BACK,' He commanded.

'Let's see then, if really, it's in my room, ' I said confidently.

Then we went into my room and searched for Jon's mobile everywhere. Suddenly, Jon cried, 'Here it is. No matter, you've taken it.'

I was surprised.

'Jon, I really didn't take it. Someone must have kept it by mistake-'

He interrupted, 'Last chance. If you dare to do it again, I'll take action.'

'OK, Your Highness,' I said, 'I do not have the slightest respect for your damn Tab for which you are so showy. God!'

'How dare you speak like this to me?' he asked holding me by the collar.

'If you can, why can't I?' I said.

'Wow!' he shouted. 'A mouse has suddenly transformed into a tiger. You brat, you eat what we eat, you sleep where we do, you study what we do and now, you're insulting us! It would be better if you were on the streets.'

Jonathan went away.

Really, you know, I didn't take his phone. I guess, it was his two younger siblings, those twins, Eliza and Georgy.

I then proceeded to my room.

I felt so bad that day as I reminiscence back to the past when I used to live with my parents.

A five year old kid was I born from the kindest mother and the most supportive mother that you would ever find. But alas! That plane crash! Mum and Dad were on their way to Sydney. I was left at my aunt's. And at the middle of the road the plane-it crashed and my parents were never found again. That was the saddest day of my life.

Within a week, Uncle Samuel Reed, my mother's uncle, pitied on me and took me to their home. But unfortunately, my uncle was suffering from a deadly disease called AIDS from before. He died eight months after.

From then on, I was very badly treated from my aunt and cousins. They would scold and insult me unnecessarily. I wish uncle was here.

Nothing did I wish now except for betterment of treatment to come over me.


	2. Chapter 2-Am I better off dead?

**Chapter 2-Am I better off dead?**

The following evening Jon and I had a fight again. Jon scolded me for reading his _Lord of the rings _and tortured me physically. Wild out of rage, I too pushed him into the wall hard. All of the house members came running. Aunt Fiona, his mother, almost squeezed my ear.

'How dare you do such things to him! He's bigger than you, isn't he?'

I replied nothing.

'We'll lock you inside the Red Room,' ordered Aunt Fiona.

'Yes,' agreed Jon.

'N-n-n-no,' I replied.

'You have to,' said Aunt Fiona.

Without saying anything further, Aunt Fiona dragged me into the Red Room.

As I stood near the door of the attic, I fell into aunt's feet and pleaded, 'Please Aunt, don't! Aunt, have mercy, have mercy!'

But, the merciless Aunt Fiona dragged me inside the Red Room and shut the door from outside and locked it.

I felt like my world had come to an end.

I fell onto the floor and cried bitterly.

'God, why was here in this house full of devils?' I thought.

Then I closed my eyes….

…until I was awaken by a cold wind from the ventilators.

I sat with my arms hugging my knees. There was nothing in the room except a small table. It was such a spooky room because Uncle died here. No one had ever entered it after he died.

So, I was so afraid that uncle's ghost might come and haunt me.

Suddenly, there was a sound. The wind blew faster. Faster. Faster.

I screamed aloud.

The door flew open.

'What the hell!' Aunt Fiona was standing there.

'Aunt, have mercy!' I fell into her feet.

Aunt just came back and said, 'You'll stay here for another two hours. Now, go inside.'

'Aunt! Aunt!' I shouted as she closed the door and locked it.

I sat there, on the ground, and cursed my life. It would be good if I was with my parents dead.

There was a strange light. A bad sign!

And I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3-Pushing me away

**Chapter 3-****Pushing me away…..**

In the morning, I found myself on my bed.

'Whew!' I exclaimed.

As I looked around, I saw no one.

'Are you okay?' someone asked.

I trembled and looked around. Oh! I found a man a little further. He came towards me.

He placed a palm on my forehead and smiled at me.

I trembled looking at him.

'Don't worry, Elinor,' he said, 'I'm your doctor.'

Then he asked, 'How old are you?'

'Thirteen,' I replied.

'Do you like staying here?'

'Not at all,' I replied.

'Why? You've got such kind aunt and cousins-'

'They're kind?'I interrupted. 'Honestly speaking, they are the most dreadful creatures I've ever seen. My cousin Jon threatens me every day. Aunt Fiona locked me inside the Red Room where there is a ghost. Really, they are merciless.'

The doctor chuckled and said, 'Do you like your school?'

'Not a bit.'

'Like to go to another one?'

'Yes. I'd love to.'

After some talking, the doctor went away.

That same evening, Aunt Fiona called me downstairs.

Interrogatively, I went downstairs.

Reaching the drawing room, I saw a tall man standing and near him sat, Aunt Fiona sat on a couch near the fire.

'Well,' said Aunt Fiona, ' , this is the child.'

_What the hell!_

'What's your name?' he asked me; his voice deep and rough.

'Elinor….Eyre.'

'Do you behave nicely with your elders?'

_What an odd question set in the early 1800s?_

I opened my mouth but Aunt Fiona interrupted, 'She doesn't, .'

'That's bad,' remarked .

'She ought to but she doesn't. , you'll have to teach her the lessons in your school.'

I was angry this time. How dare she speak like this about me?

'And above all, she tells…...lies.'

'Oh! I see. A liar.'

was going away. Thank God! However, before he went, he handed me a newspaper.

'Read the story mentioned here about a girl who told lies. Read about the consequences that she received.'

Then he went.

'Go get out of this room…...at once,' ordered Aunt Fiona.

I kept the newspaper near Aunt and proceeded to go.

'Hey, take the newspaper along with you.'

'I won't.'

'How dare you speak like this to me?'

I didn't to her question but I went straight to my point, 'Aunt, first of all I do not tell a lie. Honestly, you can give this paper to Georgy, the most dreadful liar I have ever seen! Secondly and lastly, I hate all of you. I hate staying here. I'm really gonna tell all the people how cruel you are! And you are gonna get the consequences.'

'Oh Elinor! Are you tired, my child? Have some water, dear,' said Aunt Fiona.

I gave a low laugh and said, 'I'm not your child, kind aunt. Send me to a boarding school.'

Aunt looked scared. She quickly got up from the couch and went upstairs.

I too walked away disgustedly.


	4. Chapter 4-New Divide

**Chapter 4-New Divide**

That evening, sitting on the bed on my room, as I went through the pages of _Gone With the Wind_ (one of my mother's books), Aunt Fiona came to me and said, 'Elinor, you're gonna go to a boarding school soon. Mr. Brocklehurst's school. So, start packing all your things.'

I was glad. Going away from this house was like a dream. I would be free from those unnecessary beatings and insults from now on. But that Brocklehurst! Whatever, he was not FIONA REED or JONATHAN REED.!

The next week arrived like a flash of lightning. I was to leave the Reeds. I was so glad!

After a light breakfast, I had to proceed inside a car waiting outside which was probably sent by the school to pick me. My entire luggage was kept inside the car.

Then we started to go.

It was about 10 AM when we reached Lowood School. It was London now.

A woman came to receive us. 'New Student?'

'Yes, ma'am,' I replied.

'Okay. Bring the luggage and follow me.'

I did as told.

'Okay,' she said going through a register, 'Elinor Eyre. New to 7th standard.'

I was allowed to sit on a high chair. Then the woman who happened to be the headmistress asked me several questions.

She was really almost brushing up my entire history-what was my percentage of last year's exam, what games and sports I liked, who are my parents etc etc.

Nevertheless, the woman happened to be so pretty that I almost was staring at her-golden curls and beautiful green eyes. She deserved three letters-WOW. Amy Temple was her name.

I was helped by Miss Miller to settle down on my room. I was very tired so I was allowed to attend the class from the next day.

Lying on the bed, I just wondered what would happen to me in Lowood.

Next, after about three hours, someone came to the room as I lay on my bed.

'So, you're the new student,' she said sitting down on the bed.

'Yes. I am,' I replied.

'Well, I'm Sybil Burns. You?'

'Elinor Eyre,' I replied. 'So, you're my roommate?'

'Yes,' she nodded.

Sybil Burns looked serious indeed. She wore high-power spectacles. Well, her physical features were regular. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. She look very thin.

Then we both talked about each other.

I just hoped everything would be all right in Lowood.

**_At the Reed's._**

'I'm so glad she isn't here,' said Fiona Reed.

'Yeah,' agreed Eliza and Georgy.

'She was really a burden to us,' said Mrs. Reed.

Jon too nodded.

'I'm taking a fresh breath today,' said Mrs. Reed.

'Mr. Brocklehurst was really helpful to us,' said Eliza to her mother.

'You're right,' agreed her mother.


	5. Chapter 5-Tiny Little Fractures

**Author's Note-Guys, thanks for reading my story. I'm only 12 now and working very hard on writing.**

**Chapter 5-** **Tiny little fractures**

First day in Lowood. All the classes were satisfactory except Mathematics because of this Brocklehurst. The class I liked the best was English because of Miss Temple's guiding light. Therefore, first day of Lowood went all right. No scolding, not much homework.

The next days were boring. The ever-worst teacher was Mr. Brocklehurst. Then Cady Scatchered. She was so narrow-minded. Even for tiny little things, she would scold us. God, I felt her like a devil!

That Thursday we had History oral test. Teacher-Miss Scatchered. Sybil appeared to be very intelligent and sharp. I wish I had her brain. However, she got a good scolding for her hands did not appear clean. She replied truly that the water was frozen so none of us could wash our hands nicely.

'Untidy girl!' scolded Miss Scatchered.

Sybil opened her mouth to speak something but Miss Scatchered snapped, 'Sit down you bold girl!'

Sybil sat down.

That evening I saw my roommate sitting on a bench reading a book. She was a real bookworm.

'Hey Sybil!' I greeted.

'Hey Elinor!'

'Which book is that?' I asked her.

'Look if you want,' she said handing over the book to me.

_Cranford_ by Elizabeth Gaskell.

The book did not look interesting so I handed it back to her.

'Don't you want to damn Miss Scatchered? She's always so cruel to you,' I said after a short pause.

Sybil gave a low laugh and said, 'Well Elinor, Miss Scatchered understands me better. She knows how many faults I have and tries to correct me. Don't worry.'

'But-'

'We have to learn to forgive those who hurt us. Do we get anything if we are filled with hatred and hurt?' snapped Sybil.

'But shall I forgive those zombies?' I said.

'What zombies?' asked Sybil smiling.

'My aunt and cousins,' I replied.

'How were they, actually? Tell me about them. Would you mind?' she said.

'No. Not at all,' I said.

'Start then.'

Giving a deep sigh, I started my story. I told her the entire story from my birth till my coming to Lowood.

Sybil was lost in thought.

Then she said, 'Well, Elinor, I understand you. Do not worry. Forgive them. Life is so short. So why to live in hatred and hurt? Life's so short….'

'Sybil Burns,' a monitor called, 'if you don't go and clean your desk, I'm sure to complain Miss Scatchered.'

'Excuse me, Elinor,' said Sybil and went to the classroom.

So, by and by Sybil became best of friends. She was both my friend and guide.


	6. Chapter 6-We're like cars on a cable

**Chapter 6-****We're like cars on a cable**

Days were going like flipping the pages of a book. A year passed. Higher class. Higher studies. Nevertheless, Sybil remained my dear true friend. Miss Temple was also very good to me. Not only me, but to all of us too.

Another year passed. A very disastrous incident.

It was winter. Many girls fell ill and Sybil was one of them. Really, she had heavy fever. So, she was sent home.

Sybil came back. Still, she was not that well. Once again, she suffered from fever. I was very worried. Every day, her temperature would be above 100 degree. Teachers too became worried.

Once in Mathematics class.

Mr. Brocklehurst was teaching us when I saw Sybil shivering like anything and then she fell down on the ground unconscious. Mr. Brocklehurst immediately called the Doctor. The doctor arrived and checked her condition. It was very dreadful news. Sybil had….pneumonia. It was such in an advanced state that Sybil would not survive for more than a month.

Within a month, we were all very busy giving Sybil medicines and giving her the best treatment. She was always on the bed. The school had now become like a hospital. Classes were seldom. Almost the whole school was busy. Many girls too fell ill but most of them survived. Well, I was the lucky one because I did not suffer.

I was near Sybil now and then. Finally, Sybil was admitted to a hospital.

That night was most probably our last meeting.

I went near her and took her hand in mine.

'Elinor,' hissed Sybil.

'I am…I'm dying.'

'What the hell!' I said. 'No.'

'I am.'

'But Sybil-'

'I do not need sympathy, El. I have somethin' to say,' she said.

'What?'I asked.

'Actually, I was weak from before. When I was very small, I often fell ill. Therefore, now I'm gettin' the final consequence,' she said huffing and puffing.

'Okay, Sybil. Now go to sleep. I guess you are tired,' I said with tears in my eyes.

'I'm going 'way.'

'So,' I said, 'you are really away.'

Sybil nodded.

'Oh Sybil!' I exclaimed.

'Goodbye Elinor.'

'Sybil,' I said crying.

'Where are Mum and Daddy?' she asked.

'They're near,' I said.

Sybil then talked to her parents and shared some personal thoughts.

Then she slept.

I cried the whole night. Why was God so merciless? Why does God take away such a good soul?

In the morning when I woke up, I heard wails and cries.

When I reached the ICU, I saw Sybil's parents wailing loudly with teachers all around. Mr. Brocklehurst was also there. Some students were there too.

I went and cried too. Really, Sybil was my best friend and always would remain in my memory forever.

Sybil was buried at the cemetery near the hospital. We were all so mournful.

For many days, I spent sleepless nights. The thoughts of Sybil haunted me. Finally, I was feeling better. Those Sybil dreams were not coming. Still, Sybil would always be in my mind. She was after all, my best friend forever even if she was no more with us.


	7. Chapter 7-Roads Untravelled

**Chapter 7-Roads Untravelled**

Four years passed. Four years! Moreover, it feels like four days. I finished my high school and my college. Then I joined the college. Lowood College was the name of the college and I passed my bachelors degree here too.

After that, when I was 21, I gave the entrance examination for the Masters' degree in the Thornfield University, a leading institute in Thornfield.

Many days passed.

This time, I was just working in the Lowood School (my school) as a History Teacher and staying at a house near the school.

No news of Thornfield.

Finally, I lost all the hope of being admitted. But finally, one day….

I was just going through my e-mails, there was a mail sent to me. It read-

Dear Student,

You are accepted in the Thornfield University for the Masters in Arts (History). Classes are starting from the 12th of March onwards. Please arrive on the due date. Hostels are ready.

Yours sincerely,

Principal

Thornfield University

I re-read the letter many times. It was such a happy moment for me.

Therefore, I started packing up my things.

On the 10th of March, I started for Thornfield.

Reaching, the university I was surprised. There were many freshers who had come and surely, one of them would be my roommate. I searched desperately for my room going through the list.

'Mary Danielle,' I pronounced. 'Alina Kepton. Brionny Weston. Nina Symone. Katy Alore. Eliza Charles. Cher Haddon.' And I went on.

I went through another list. After three of them, I found my name printed.

'Elinor Eyre, Regina Ingram Hostel no 3. Room-2.'

Then I headed for my hostel.

Hostel no 3 was so dark. It was quite mysterious. Room 2 was even more mysterious. God! It was dark. Of course, as I thought, the college was so old and surely, the hostel would be dark and a little dirty. Alright then.

I was then keeping my things in place. As I turned back, I was surprised.

She was one of the prettiest I had ever seen. Golden curls, bright green eyes and a very beautiful skin. She wore a tight top, tight jeans and high heels.

I kept on staring at her.

'Elinor Eyre?' she asked me.

I then got my senses back.

'Yes. You're Regina Ingram, aren't you?' I said.

She nodded.

'Honours?' she asked.

'His-History.'

'Same.'

God, I was thinking how I could adjust with her. However, I had to. Really, in my life I had never been able to adjust well. However, this was different. No excuses. No mousiness. Adjust well, stay well. What do you think?

**Author's Note**-**Well, Jane's really grew up very fast.  
><strong>**Well, most of the chapters are named from a song title or song lyric.**


	8. Chapter 8-Snapping Me in Two

**Author's Note-Guys, this is a short chapter.**

**Chapter 8-** **Snapping me in two**

It was 12th of March. May be, it was unexpected. Nevertheless, it had come. New classes, new teachers and new friends.

Therefore, yes, I now had a new life here. I just hoped everything would be all right.

Our first class was English. English was also one of my favourite subjects. By God's grace, the teacher was nice and understanding. Her name was Mrs. Marion Fairfax and she looked quite old.

The History was so boring. God, why did I choose that subject? Therefore, I decided to take extra tuitions. However, that would need money. I had to think up something.

It was a cold Thursday; so it was a dull day after all.

Our first evening was spent quite enjoyably. Regina, really, was so beautiful. However, she had a peacock's voice. Moreover, those harsh and rude words, did not suit her.

All my hostel-mates were kind to me, except Regina. I regretted why I was the only one to be her roommate.

The whole evening and even the night was spent talking, introducing ourselves.

However, some of the girls were talking about something else.

'What are you both talking about?' I asked Paige and Nina.

'The hot teacher!'

'I didn't understand,' I shook my head.

'Well, a hot teacher lives nearby,' explained Paige, 'Um, his name is something Rochester. Isn't it, Nina?'

Nina nodded. 'And everyone is beginning to be mad about him,' she added.

'Oh-is that?' I said and nodded, 'Thank you for telling me, guys. May be, I do not fit with you all.'

Paige and Nina laughed, 'May be,' said Paige. 'You look really very serious.'  
>I smiled and walked to my (our) room.<p>

The night passed quite nicely.


	9. Chapter 9-That One!

**Author's**** Note- Finally, that chapter came for which I was too waiting for.**

**Chapter 9-That one!**

It was a Friday. I came back tired at about 8 PM.

"Hi, Elinor!" Regina said.  
>"Hello!"<br>"You're so late today," she said.

Heavens! It was the first time Regina had talked to me in that way.

"Well," I replied, "I have taken up tuitions and baby-sitting too."  
>"Baby-sitting?" Regina laughed.<br>"Yes."  
>"How will you manage it?"<br>"Um-I'll be comfortable. Never mind. It's for some time only. I need to make money somehow to afford my tuition," I replied.  
>"Alright. Well, whose baby is that?" asked Regna.<br>"Well, that's Mrs. Fairfax's baby."

Regina let out a chuckle.

"That Fairfax has a baby. She looks old though."  
>"May be, it's her baby. Or-I do not know anything else."<br>Regina nodded.

"Whose your tutor?" asked  
>"Someone called…um-yeah! Edward Rochester. He's-"<br>"Edward Rochester!" sighed Regina interrupting me. "Edward Rochester! Edward Rochester! That hot one!"  
>"What!" I exclaimed<br>"Isn't he hot, Elinor?"  
>"Well…..yes. But-"<br>"Yes. That HOT one. I'm going to tell all of them."  
>"So," I said, "that was the man you all were talking about."<br>"Exactly," said Regina.  
>I laughed.<p>

"Do you have his number, Elinor?" Regina asked.  
>"Not yet," I replied.<br>"I'm gonna take his number then," said Regina.  
>"Regina. I beg you," I said. "You're half mad. You'll be ill if you become too excited."<br>Regina didn't listen to me.

"Regina."

At last, I just walked away from there. Regina Ingram was uncontrollable.

It was a merry Sunday at about four when a so-called Elinor Eyre walked up the steps of a bright green building with some fright yet a little excitement.

I ringed the bell. There was no answer. I ringed the bell again.

The door flew open.

"Good Afternoon, sir," I said to the man.  
>"Good Afternoon," he said in a strange way.<br>"May I come in?" I said.  
>"Sure."<p>

The inside was dark. It was frankly, a bit scary and I hated darkness.  
>"Sit down," he said.<p>

I sat on a sofa on the drawing room. Dusty!

Anyways, my first response was a sneeze.

"You were Regina Ingram?" he asked me.  
>I smiled and said "No, Elinor Eyre" but I had something in my mind troubling me. What was Regina doing here?<br>"Oh, yes. I remember you now," he said. "You've come for the tuitions, haven't you? I presume we met before."  
>"Yes, sir," I replied.<br>"Wait," he said and left for some minutes to a room.

Therefore, it was Professor Edward Rochester, the head of the History department of Thornfield University.

"What a hot man!" I thought, "Those vampire eyes are stunning."  
>"Those lips!"<br>"The jet black fine hair!"  
>"He's not that handsome though. The voice is a little rough. Well, that doesn't matter so much."<p>

The man came again and this time with some books.

"Okay, Elinor concentrate to what he's saying."

"Shall we start?" he asked.  
>"What?" I asked with 100% stupidity.<br>"What have you come for here, Miss Eyre?" he asked. "Tuitions, isn't it?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"Let's start, then," he said.

Professor Rochester took me to another chamber.

We started with our lessons.

I was keener in studying Professor Rochester's face than keeping my lessons in mind.

Once, Professor Rochester awoke me.

"Am I handsome?" he asked.  
>I was just staring at his face.<br>"Elinor, I'm asking something," he said and suddenly his hand was with mine.

I strode away the hand from mine. It was really, so strange.  
>I shook my head and came to the present.<br>"Um," I said, "Sir, what did you ask me?"  
>"Am I handsome?"<br>"Not that much," I said simply.  
>"Than how do you find me?"<br>"I can't say that," I replied.

Professor Rochester smiled.

"Let's continue, shall we?" he said.  
>"Yes, sir."<p>

I was totally messed up.

Regina was barely in the hostel from the day my tuitions started. Always, she would go somewhere or the other. What was her secret?


	10. Chapter 10-A shock!

**Chapter 10- A Shock!**

Days were flipping like the pages of a book.

Well, that was not at all a nice Sunday actually.

I got up the stairs and reached the doors of Pr. Rochester's apartment.

I decided to knock the door. To my utter surprise, the doorknob was already open.I didn't knock; rather I opened the door fully.

"Oh no!" I screamed.

What was all these? What was I seeing?

I really couldn't believe my eyes.

"Er-Elinor," Pr. Rochester called. "Is that you?"  
>"No," I said and was taking leave.<br>"Elinor," he said coming out of the house.  
>I turned back.<br>"Don't leave, Elinor!"  
>"Sir, I do not want to trouble your intimate meeting with my roommate Regina," I said.<br>"Elinor, we were just-," he said.  
>"Just what?" I laughed. "I'm sorry sir for troubling you both."<br>"That's none of your business. You've just come here for tuitions," he said.  
>"Tuitions?" I said. "But you seem to be in no mood for tuitions."<br>"Elinor, listen to me," he said.  
>"I am not hearing anything, sir. Keep kissing," I said and went back to my room.<p>

Back in room, I just walked about was just thinking about the incident. So, Edward Rochester and Regina Ingram-the hot couple of Thornfield. I frowned. How could Regina do this? I mean, she deserved him but there was something that didn't match with them both.

THAT WAS THE SECRET, actually.

Regina Ingram returned to our room an hour later. She sat down on her bed so tired.

"Hey, Regina," I smiled.  
>"Hi Ellie," she said.<br>"Finished kissing?"  
>"Yes," she answered simply.<br>There was a minute silence.  
>"Hey, are you jealous" she asked me.<br>"No. I'm not," I said.  
>"You are," she said.<br>"Not a bit."  
>"That's what is in your eyes," she said.<br>"By heavens, why would I be jealous?" I laughed.  
>"Because Edward chose me instead of you, isn't it?"<br>"No!"  
>"It is!" she fought back.<br>"Regina!"  
>"You are jealous because you are not at all beautiful as I am, too plain to be chosen by Edward," she said.<br>"Regina!" I shouted. "How could you be so proud if yourself? Well, my guessing was right."  
>Regina laughed.<br>I said again, "All I want to say is, yes-I love Edward. Satisfied? But it's not your right to speak so badly to me."  
>"Well, may be, you deserve that!"<br>"What!" I exclaimed.

The next moment, I thought something. It immediately came out from my mouth.  
>"I'm going," I said.<br>"What?! Where?"  
>"Yes. There's a rented house nearby. I've decided to stay there. I'm no longer staying with you."<br>Regina kept quiet.

"Alright," she said after a second, "go away. Well, you're always and will be the useless fellow unlike me. You are plain and you are irresistible. You are not popular as I am. I do not need any useless friends or mates like you. Just go away."

Hearing her words, I packed my bag.  
>"I REGRET LIVING WITH YOU," I said and left.<p>

"By heavens, where are you going?" Paige asked.  
>"Taking a stroll," I said and walked out of the hostel.<p>

Mrs. Fairfax's house was not much to walk from the hostel.

Reaching her house, I rang the door bell.  
>A woman opened the door.<br>"Elinor!"  
>"Good Evening, Mrs. Fairfax."<br>"What are you up to"  
>"Ma'am, I'm going to stay in your rented house," I said.<br>"What?"  
>"Yes, ma'am. I've decided to stay here. I do not find the hostel comfortable," I stated.<br>"Well, alright," she said, "you can."  
>I was so happy then.<br>"But," she said, "this house has to be cleaned. It hasn't been cleaned for ages. Will you be comfortable?"  
>"Definitely, ma'am," I replied.<br>"Alright then."

Therefore, I had finally joined the rented house. May be, I could afford to pay the rent.

After a great deal of cleaning, I finally took a deep breath.

I lay on the bed with my headphones on with some Billie Holliday heartbreak song on. I kept on thinking.

I looked at my watch. It was 12:30 AM.

Still, lying on the bed, I kept on thinking.  
>"Regina Ingram and Edward Rochester! Damn it!"<br>"Wow! How lucky of her! Mrs. Edward Rochester!"  
>"SO, THAT WAS THE SECRET!"<br>"I'm really such a crap!"  
>"Could be neither prettier nor more attractive."<br>"God Save The Queen!"

I finally closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11- Elinor, what's wrong?

**Chapter 11- "Elinor, what is wrong?"**

_Well I'm choked _

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well I'm soaked _

_Soaked to the skin _

Time-1:30 AM.

_Elinor Eyre got up from the bed. She wore her shoes went and opened the front door. Slowly, she opened the gate. As looking from now, she was half a mile away from her house._

_"Hey, watch. You're gonna be hit," someone shouted._

_Elinor was in a position as if she had barely heard anything._

_"Hello, miss. Any problem?"_

_Elinor collapsed on the road._

_"Miss," the man pronounced and got out of the car.  
>"Elinor, it's you?" he knelt on the road, took Elinor on his hands.<br>"Elinor, what is wrong?"_

_There was no reply. There was only a sleeping Elinor there._

* * *

><p>In the morning, I woke up inside a big room. Was it my room? No, definitely not.<p>

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

"I guess, you are confused cum familiar in where you are, Elinor," a familiar male voice said.

"Who? Pr. Rochester?" I was pretty confused. He was sitting right beside the bed where I lay. A book covered his face.

"Hey, Elinor. Gave me pretty much trouble-you! what was all that yesterday, huh?" Pr. Rochester asked.

I was too lost for words. I did not know anything.

"I do not know what to say," I said, "What did I do?"

"Well, you are stupid," he laughed. "How come you don't know about that entire situation when you yourself created?"

I shook my head. "That's all fake. What did I do? Go straight to the point, Mr. Rochester," I cried.

"Calm down, lady," he said. "I'll tell you what happened."

"Alright."

The whole story was so different for me. It was queer and moreover, I was quite sorry for what I had done.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, sir. But did it really happen?" I questioned him.

"It did. You had sleepwalked, Elinor," he simply replied.

"I need to go home sir," I said immediately.

"What?! Well, get well, Elinor," he said.

"I'm perfect," I protested.

"Elinor!" he cried.

"I do not feel good here either," I said with simplicity.

"Elinor, you ought to listen to me," he said coming closer to me.

I remained speechless. I had to stay there, after all.

Something had just been happening to me.

"Stay here," Pr. Rochester said and left.

I was afraid.

From the next moment I thought, "Regina! What will she think about this? She may take something different about this."  
>Those thoughts were just dancing on my mind.<p>

"What if Regina breaks up with Pr. Rochester and I am the real reason? I must not break Sir's trust after all," I continued on with my thoughts.

I then asked myself, "Really, Elinor. What's wrong?"

It was evening, finally.

I was sitting up after having some food. Pr. Rochester was not home. So, I waited.

Suddenly, I heard a loud laugh. It was definitely not a nice one. It was an evil laugh which to my point, depicted revenge.

I became nervous and confused. Who was it? And to my utter surprise, it was a woman laughing.

What was wrong?


	12. Chapter 12- Grocery Store and SHOCK!

**Chapter 12-Grocery Store AND SHOCK!**

**A/N- Hello everyone. I'm very happy because I became 13 recently and feeling really responsible as I became a teen now. Now, lets's start our story. Please, please, please review my chapters. Please. I just turned 13 and I'm really trying pretty hard in writing. Bonbonnet and Eyre Girl's views really took me to another world. I know, my stories are a little weird but I can't help it. May be, I was born weird (LOL!).**

The next days were passing away without a hitch. Something had entered on me now. I sleepwalked sometimes. Thoughts of Edward Rochester kept dancing on my mind.

"So, is the exam list given, Elinor?" Pr. Rochester asked me that evening."  
>"Well, not yet sir. Have you any idea, sir?" I asked.<p>

_Was I being too smart?_

"Well, sorry," he said. "I too have no idea."  
>"Oh, sir," I said, "that's all right."<p>

"Elinor, are you all right?" Pr Rochester asked me that day.  
>"Perfect, sir," I said.<p>

Pr. Rochester smiled. That smile! It was so mysterious._."_

_"I am mad about you, Edward! Every day and every night, I just want you by my side_

Baby-sitting was still my so-called occupation. Speaking of Mrs. Fairfax's baby, she was sweet. However, the baby didn't seem to be her daughter. May be, she was her granddaughter. Her name was Adele Varens.

Mrs. Fairfax had a big library. That was my favourite place.

It was a nice Sunday after all for my shopping. There was not much sun and the weather was quite moderate.

I sped towards the grocery store, took some eatables and came out.

I stepped out from the store and suddenly, I fell and hit into arms of someone who was actually entering it. Out fell all my things.

"I'm so sorry," I said to the lady who then said, "I'm very sorry too."  
>"Well, it doesn't matter," I said and smiled. She smiled back.<br>The lady helped to pick up my things.

I looked at her face for a moment.  
>"May be, I know you," I said. "You're face looks so familiar to me."<br>"May be," said smiling, "I too have seen you somewhere."  
>"Well, let's know each other," she said again .<br>"Alright," I agreed .  
>"I'm Eliza Reed."<br>"What!?" I was so surprised. She was ELIZA REED, my cousin-Aunt Fiona's daughter. Well, she seemed to be very lenient though unlike her former self.  
>"Hi!" I exclaimed. "I'm Elinor. Elinor Eyre."<br>Eliza was outspoken for a moment.  
>"Really," she said, "are you?"<br>"Yes!" I said.  
>"Oh Ellie!" she said.<p>

We hugged each other for a few seconds.

"Elinor," she said, "you've become so smart and extremely pretty.  
>"Well, thank you," I said.<br>"It's been almost nine years we haven't met," she said.  
>"It's right. Well how are Aunt and Georgy and Jon? " I asked.<br>"They are all right. Georgy is studying Mass Comm. in our town, Gateshead. Jon is an engineer now. Mum is keeping fine. Visit us sometime," she said.  
>"Only if I get any holiday," I said, "if I get, I'll surely visit you."<br>"Well, what are you doing currently?" she asked.  
>"I'm doing History major in TU."<br>"Good," she said.  
>"And you?"<br>"I'm a primary teacher in Mark Dane."  
>"Alright."<br>"I'm so glad to meet you, Ellie," she said.  
>"Me too."<br>We hugged again and this time, exchanged our numbers.

We then bade goodbye.

Really, I felt so nice meeting her. May be, I'd go sometime to meet all of my relatives. May be, I'd feel for the first time a sense of forgiveness in around me to face greater challenges in life.

* * *

><p><p>

Two months, later we were given our Summer Holidays from our university. I was quite happy. Now, somehow, I thought I could finish a bit of my studies. Oh God! This History Major was killing me. Other subjects were quite all right (Well, it was such an opposite thing to happen, wasn't not it). Morever, Edward Rochester-! I never wanted to end thoughts about him. What was happenin-?

One day, while much drowned in Edward Rochester's thoughtsI received an unknown call on my phone from someone. So, expecting to be a known person, I received the call.

_ "Hi Ellie!"_ someone said.

"Excuse me?" I was so confused with the voice.

_"I'm Eliza. Eliza Reed."_

Oh! A sigh of relief!

"Hi Eliza," I said.

_"Well, I've something very important to say."_

"What?" I was so confused.

_"You know,"_ she started, _"Jon, our brother-he died a month ago."_

What! I was quiet for a moment. I couldn't believe my ears.

_"And we are really depressed now,"_ she continued, _" And since Jon's death, Mum is mentally very very ill now. I'm in Gateshead and Mum needs you immediately. Can you come here for a week or two to give us company and fulfill Mum's wish?"_

I was so lost for words now. Despite of all that beatings and fights, I still missed Jon. May be, he did not even change as he grew up. I missed him.

"I'll go," I said in a cold voice.

"Very well then!" she said. "Come here in within a week. We'll be glad."

"I will," I said.

"I'm keeping the phone," she said, "Bye."  
>"Bye then," I said as if saying to myself.<br>I still couldn't believe my ears.


	13. Not a Elinor's Words story

Not a Elinor's Words Chapter

**A/N-**** Hi everyone. I have something to share.**

**In our school, we have our yearly magazine and so as every year, I submitted a story. One fine day, in the midst of our Physical Training period, one of our teachers who is one of the editors of the magazine, called me and asked me, "Yojana (My real name is Yojana), have you really written the story about some Margaret yourself?" I nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am. I have written it." She nodded and walked away. I ran to her and said, "Ma'am, actually I wrote it long ago but this time I edited it and submitted." She nodded and said, "Yes. Ok. But, I was just telling like that because your stories are published every year and we have to give chances to others too." I just nodded and smiled.**

**See, readers-Ma'am thinks I'm just a 12-13 year old and not capable of writing a story in such standard. I'm worried whether or not my story will be published. Bonbonnet, Eyre Girl, please help me. Review after reading the following story. Please do tell me, will my story be published? I'm sorry too, because I could not publish any Elinor's Words Chapter. DO FORGIVE ME AND H-E-L-P. **

Margaret Artwood was not herself at that moment. Her moist eyes described that best. Those time-to-time tantrums thrown at her were disgustedly vexing to her.

"You're a waste, you know."

"A burden."

"You are better off on the streets."

Margaret's innocent eyes were filled with two drops of anxious tears. Rubbing her tears, Margaret took her pace outside-on the road.

"Your parents are no more"-was the only thing ringing inside Margaret's ears. Two tears streamed down her cheeks.

Time passed. Margaret was finally inside. Something just struck her all this time. She sighed in grief looking at those cries of happiness from her cousins. Alone and uncared for, she walked into her small so-called room.

Margaret Artwood took out some of her books. She had suddenly become serious. She had read about many a brave character till now such as Scarlett O'Hara (from Gone With The Wind), Jane Eyre (from Jane Eyre), Elizabeth Bennet (from Pride and Prejudice) and so on. And so, she was up to something now. It was late at midnight. Margaret sat down on the middle of the road. She was accompanied by just a small satchel of hers own. She was only waiting till dawn to come. At dawn, she just took her steps wherever the road took her.

* * *

><p>A month later. St. Mary's Orphanage. A certain Margaret Artwood had just wiped her tears when one of her friends suddenly rushed to her. "Margaret," said Lea sitting next to her, "you're crying?" "No," said Margaret with a smile. "I'm just grateful to you, to the sisters and to…GOD."<p>

**A/N- Hey, that day Eyre Girl asked me about Rochester. I think he'll be a mixture of Ethan Hawke, Richard Armitage, Ian Somerhalder, and Michael Fassbender. HOPE, you all like this idea. If you do not, then do suggest me someone else. **

**At last, I just hope you all liked this story.**


End file.
